King of Black, Queen of White and Prince of Gray
by SethMaxwell06
Summary: Sequel to Monochrome Love; Allen is pregnant with Sebastian's child and the couple prepare for the arrival of their son. One-shot


So I saw that Sydsyd1134 had put up a list of prompts for Sebastian/Allen goodness! As I read through them I thought, why the hell not? So this was born! I suppose it could be a sequel to **Monochrome Love **if you want to look at it that way(I, myself, see it as a sort of sequel). But I also wrote it so that it can stand alone so you don't really have to read Monochrome Love to understand this. Either way, all I knew is that I wanted to write some Seballen and I did! So enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sebastian or Allen, they belong to their creators who isn't me. But I do own their little bunddle of joy Aden! So nya!

**Warnings: **M-Preg (male pregnancy), sexual situations/dirty talk/faintest hint of lemon, maybe some OOC?, AU and... I think that's it. Oh and minor character death!

**Pairing:** _Sebastian/Allen_

* * *

**_King of Black, Queen of White and Prince of Gray_**

_Kuroshitsuji/DGM crossover oneshot_

_

* * *

_

"So lovely you are my pet," Sebastian purred as he held his lover protectively, possessively while a strong hand tenderly caressed his swollen stomach, "Especially when you're ripe with my child."

"Shut up," the teen grumbled his face scarlet with embarrassment and a hint of pleasure, unconsciously leaning into the caressing. Such a fairy tale they seemed to live in although it was twisted in many ways, but it was their reality. For once not long ago Allen Walker had been an Exorcist, a tool of God to battle the evils of the Millennium Earl and his minions of the Noah Clan. But pure Allen, the White Clown had fallen in love with a demon named Sebastian Michaelis, a sinister butler in black. And in doing so, Allen had abandoned those he once cherished and disappeared from their lives, hiding himself within Sebastian's arms as all else faded away.

It felt like many years since then, it was hard to keep track of time in Sebastian's realm of hell. But Allen grew numb to it, the memories fading away until he could only grasp bits and pieces of them; vague impressions of names and faces that once meant so much to him. Yet no more, nothing was more important to the former Exorcist than his lover and their child; a child that was growing inside Allen at this very moment. It had been magic, demonic spells and incantations that made their miracle possible and Allen couldn't be happier. Even Sebastian was pleased, his features just a little softer and a little warmer every time he gazed upon Allen's stomach, watching it grow as days passed.

"How much longer?" Allen sighed shifting to nestle his face in the crook of Sebastian's neck. The demon tenderly brushed at his snowy hair replying, "Not much longer my kitten, perhaps a few more days. Then soon we will have our Prince of Gray."

"Prince of Gray?"

"Of course, it's only natural. I am the Black Demon King and you are my White Exorcist Queen, so it's only logical for our son to be the Prince of Gray," Sebastian explained. Allen blinked silvery gray eyes up at his lover before shaking his head. He muttered, "You have such a strange way of viewing the world Sebastian."

"Perhaps, but it is the truth," Sebastian chuckled leaning down to steal a kiss from his pet. Allen returned the gesture without complaint, parting his lips to an insistent tongue and gasping when his breath was stolen from him. It was always the same when Sebastian touched him, kissed him or made love to him. The demon would steal his breath and his will, utterly dominating him leaving Allen always craving for more; needing more.

Sebastian pulled away licking his lips as he gazed down at his pet with glowing red eyes, "Oh how delicious you are Allen, delectable in taste and presentation. Seeing you so flushed and debauched I can't help but crave you. Yet despite my longing to see you withering under me with your legs spread like a greedy whore as I partake of your willing body, I must reign in my lust. To take you now in your delicate condition would harm our child."

"Nnn! Sebastian!" Allen whined, "How can you say all that and expect me to not react? You're trying to drive me insane!"

"Forgive me," Sebastian chuckled amusement in his features, "I did not mean to torture you. I only think of your health and the health of our little Prince. But if you wish for relief, I'm more than happy to provide it."

Allen flushed before squirming and keening when his lover settled comfortably between his legs, their sudden bare skin heatedly touching each other. Then all he knew were whispered words and promises that caressed his ears while familiar hands touched him and brought him pleasure; hands that both burned and poisoned him into submission, making him pliant and willing under the black demon's power. Yet in the end, once sated and satisfied, Allen lazily kissed Sebastian's neck and murmured his gratitude before falling into an empty sleep cradled by the man he loved more than life itself.

**x-x-x-x-x**

There were some days when Allen stood in the courtyard of Sebastian's desolate castle and gazed out at the foreboding forest that lay beyond that he found himself missing the human world. He would remember the warmth of the sun, remember the bright colors of trees and flowers and the feel of the wind on a summer day. There was no such thing in the demon world, everything was dark and gray and silent.

But Allen still didn't regret his decision even during those times. He just assumed it was natural to feel melancholy over such things and perhaps the hormones of his condition weren't helping. Yet a small part of him wished that perhaps one day he could see the blue of the sky, the green of the trees and feel the salty, summer wind. Maybe he would even take his son, just to show him that there was more to the world than their home.

"Would you like that?" he spoke quietly stroking his stomach as he sat on a stone bench to rest his feet. He could sense Sebastian watching him yards away, but didn't mind the demon much. His lover understood when he needed space and gave it to him when he asked although he always remained close by in case he was required. For now, Allen focused on the life growing inside him and smiled when he felt his baby move against his hand.

It had been strange at first when the former Exorcist discovered his pregnancy and perhaps a bit frightening despite the fact that he had wanted to bear Sebastian's child. Since his youth Allen had always been ostracized because of his left arm and many people who gazed upon it found it grotesque. So perhaps it was his insecurities that carried over and Allen had been trapped between excitement and utter horror over the news. But Sebastian had been there, more tender and kind than normal as he soothed away Allen's fears and quietly expressed the elation he felt for the arrival of their baby.

It had been startling for Allen because his lover was a demon first and foremost. He rarely expressed human emotions and while he kept good care of Allen, Sebastian still treated him much like a beloved pet which he had grown used to over time. So it really was unexpected when the demon he loved had comforted him, whispered of how much he loved Allen and how eager he was for their child. It had been strange, but also exactly what the teen needed and the horror went away, replaced by euphoria.

"You have the best daddy in the world," Allen smiled, "Because he'll always take care of us and you'll never be without want. We'll always be here for you because you're our little Prince." Sebastian smirked as he rested against an archway listening to his tiny wife speak with their son, reassuring him as he stroked his stomach. It wouldn't be too much longer, he could sense it. Only a few more days and soon his beautiful pet would bring their son into the world.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Allen awoke slowly, his head feeling heavy yet light headed at the same time. His whole body felt weak and exhausted, as if he just battled off a whole army of Level 3 Akuma. Frowning he moved to sit up automatically placing his hand on his stomach. Yet he stilled when he realized that it was flat, no longer round and plump with child. That's right, he had gone into labor. It had been painful, a haze of fired nerves and cold sweat. He remembered Sebastian tending to him, remembered being cut open and the wail of their son as he took his first breath of life. He passed out after that, fatigued from the ordeal. Now he was awake, but neither his husband nor his child was in sight. Panic immediately set in as Allen looked around, eyes wide with fear. Where was his son? Where was his child?

He must have shouted or made some sort of noise because Sebastian suddenly appeared dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Cradled carefully in his arms was a bundle of white cloth and Allen immediately knew it was their son. Gliding over, the demon reached out to stroke his little wife's cheek, soothing him, "He is fine. Healthy and safe, calm yourself Allen."

Taking deep breaths, Allen leaned into Sebastian's touch taking comfort in his presence. Once he had a better hold on himself, he sighed softly, "I want to hold him."

"Of course," Sebastian purred tenderly transferring the baby in his mother's arms. And Allen fell in love all over again when he gazed upon his son. His head was covered in a thin layer of dark black hair, his face was round and flushed while a tiny nose graced his features. But his eyes, they were wide and curious as they gazed upon Allen their color gray as his own; he had his mother's eyes. Allen would later deny it when Sebastian brought it up, but he shed a few tears as he became overwhelmed with happiness.

"What's his name?" he questioned wondering what his demon chose. Sebastian reached out to brush a few strands of hair away from his son's eyes, replying, "I thought Aden would be appropriate… Aden Walker Michaelis."

"Aden… yes, I like that," Allen smiled kissing Aden's forehead softly, "It's perfect for him, our sweet Aden." Sebastian grinned, basking in the warmth of his new family. They were perfect, his precious white queen and their little gray prince. And they were all his.

**x-x-x-x-x**

The bed shifted as wailing filled the air and Sebastian opened an eye in annoyance at being disturbed. His irritation only grew as Allen immediately stood taking only a moment to slip on a shirt that was discarded earlier that evening (it was Sebastian's) and groggily making his way to the door to tend to Aden.

Sebastian wouldn't deny that he was selfish and that the idea of any living creature attempting to vey for his pet's attention was irksome. But unfortunately the demon was learning a hard lesson it seemed in the concept of sharing his little love, especially if the other person was his own son. There was nothing that could be done about it now so he had to learn to accept it.

When the crying began to quiet, Sebastian sat up to pull the covers away, silently standing as well. Without making a sound he glided toward Aden's room, gleaming red eyes taking in the sight before him. Allen sat in a rocking chair by the window cradling their child in his arms as he hummed to him, swaying to and fro in the chair in an attempt to settle Aden. The tiny baby had a death grip on Allen's shirt, letting out only the faintest whimpers but for the most part was calm.

Yawning, Allen began to sing softly a melody which was eerie yet soothing somehow. An unconscious gesture on the sleepy Exorcist's part, but it seemed to do the trick as Aden settled more his tiny fist loosening. A few more minutes later their son was finally out and Allen carefully stood from the rocking chair still singing. With the tender grace of a mother, he placed Aden back in his crib and smoothed his hair out waiting for a moment to finish his song before finally pulling away.

Sebastian smirked when Allen gingerly closed the door behind him and glanced up at his master, giving a tired smile in return. Deciding that his little wife deserved some pampering, Sebastian scooped him up and walked back to their room. They sank into their bed of silk and satin curling and twining together as they slept peacefully.

**x-x-x-x-x**

****

"Come on Aden! Come on!" Allen grinned holding out his hands while Sebastian watched in amusement from the sidelines. Aden was gripping the edge of the couch as he gazed curiously at his parents a few feet away, his gray eyes processing what they wanted and trying to solve how to get there. Allen had grown excited when he learned that Aden was able to hoist himself up and stand on his own using the furniture and for the last two weeks had spent time trying to encourage his son to walk.

It had started simple at first with either Allen or Sebastian holding his hands as they coast him along, his feet unsure in their grace. But the more time they spent at it, the more confident and steady Aden's steps became. Now they were trying to work on getting him to walk on his own in order to build up his own balance. Allen had wondered at one point if they were pushing Aden too hard, but Sebastian waved off his concern. He stated that due to Aden's status as a half demon, he would learn and process things much quicker than a human child would.

That's why the small family found themselves in the sitting room attempting to coax Aden to walk to Allen. So far nothing, but Allen refused to give up. Sighing the former Exorcist blew at his bangs, "Maybe we're pushing him too hard."

"He will learn, he merely needs the will and motivation to do so," Sebastian assured.

"Sebastian, he's barely a year old," Allen huffed, "Why would he need will and motivation?"

"He is of demon blood my kitten, you must remember that."

Rolling his eyes Allen turned back to Aden and smiled holding out his arms, "Come on Aden, you can do it."

"Yes Aden, come to your mother."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that in front of him!" Allen twitched resisting the urge to pout. Sebastian smirked seductively replying, "It's only appropriate. You are my wife, you are the one who carried him and gave birth to him. Of course you should hold the title of mother."

"I'm not a woman!"

"Yes I know this very well pet," Sebastian purred leering at the white haired teen who blushed and turned away grumbling about speaking inappropriately in front of their son. Aden just watched his parents tilting his head before he took a cautious step forward followed by another. Both Allen and Sebastian watched as their child moved further from the couch until he finally released it. Wobbling a bit Aden took slow, deliberate steps seeming rather focused.

"That's it Aden! You're getting it!" Allen grinned widely. Aden took one more step before he wavered and fell back onto his butt drawing a gasp from Allen. The teen stood to aid his son, but Sebastian appeared behind him placing a firm hand on his shoulder. He ordered, "Stay, our son is no so weak."

Nibbling on his lip, Allen focused once more on Aden who merely sat blinking. Finally he shifted and managed to stand himself up again with a little difficulty. When he was steady he began to walk again moving slowly but surely until finally he made it into Allen's waiting arms. The former Exorcist scooped the child up and exclaimed, "You did it Aden! Great job!"

"Yes, excellent work," Sebastian praised as he ruffled his son's air. Aden smiled and babbled a bit as he buried his face into his mother's neck happy that he pleased his parents.

**x-x-x-x-x**

****

"Mommy!"

Allen paused in the middle of chopping peppers to turn and gaze at Aden who was tugging at his pant leg smiling widely, "Mommy! Mommy!"

"You said… mommy… you said your first word!" Allen cheered setting down his knife to hug his son shouting, "Sebastian! Sebastian! Aden said his first word!"

Said demon calmly walked into the room raising an eyebrow in amusement as the white haired teen swung their son around in glee. Chuckling he questioned, "Did he now?"

"Yes!"

"Mommy!" Aden chirped beaming with pride. Sebastian allowed a rare smile to grace his features as he walked over and gently extracted Aden from his lover's arms. Petting his son's hair he murmured, "Excellent work Aden. You've made us proud."

Aden giggled and placed a sloppy kiss on his father's cheek before snuggling against him. Allen smiled as he watched his husband praise their child and happiness warmed him. This was his family, his life and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Wide gray eyes gazed in awe at the expansive blue sky overhead before childlike laughter filled the air. Allen smiled as he watched Aden rush off into the field before them, the summer breeze soothing against his skin. Sebastian stood behind him his features blank, but his eyes were curious and perhaps amused.

"This was a good idea," he stated. Allen hummed still smiling as he moved to sit upon the grass running his fingers through it. Sebastian sat next to him, wrapping a possessive arm around his pet as he pulled him closer. Allen didn't mind as he watched Aden explore the field as he picked various flowers, examined bugs and chased after butterflies all the while laughing in delight.

"Do you miss it?"

"Hm?"

"Do you miss this? The nature of the human world," Sebastian clarified. Allen thought for a moment before nodding, "Sometimes… I think it's normal to long for a place, a home you once knew. But I'm content with you and Aden, so I wouldn't change it."

Sebastian seemed pleased, "Good, because I would bring you up here to visit once and a while if you asked. But I would never allow you to leave my side because you're my little kitten."

"Sebastian, I love you. I left everything behind for you, I bore your child, I don't think I'm going anywhere," Allen chuckled but kissed the demon softly purring when he was pulled closer. Sebastian nibbled on his bottom lip, his hands running over Allen's back while the teen shivered. Parting after a moment, Allen licked his lips while Sebastian watched him lustfully imagining what that soft mouth could do once they returned home.

"Mommy!" Aden called as he rushed over and wedged himself between his parents grinning widely as his dark hair fell in his face, strands of grass sticking out of it. Green stains decorated his shoes, his socks and shorts while the rest of his clothes also had grass and pollen on it. In his arms were an array of flowers he picked which he held out to Allen, "Mommy, I picked these for you!"

"Oh thank you Aden, they're lovely," the former Exorcist smiled and took them tenderly, pleased with the gift. He hoped Sebastian would allow him to put them in a vase and set them somewhere in their home. They could do with a bit of color.

"Yes, they suit you very well pet," Sebastian commented as he took a daisy and tucked it behind his little wife's ear earning a blush. Aden giggled before running off once more leaving his parents to watch him as they basked in each other's company.

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Mommy?"

"Yes Aden?"

"What happened to your arm?" five year old Aden questioned as he stared the former Exorcist's hand in curiosity. Blinking Allen gazed down at his hand, the glinting cross of innocence twinkling in the light of the fireplace. His arm had been a heavy burden to carry; a deformed limb that allowed others to mock him, a murderer in the death of his foster father Mana and ultimately a weapon that forced him to be a soldier. There were many memories tied to his arm and what it represented, both good and bad.

But it was also this very arm that led him down his path and brought Sebastian into his life. It was the reason they met, the reason they were happy and safe. So he wasn't surprised when Aden finally asked him about it, he had expected as much. Neither himself nor his demonic lover ever felt the need to expose their son to that part of his past unless he asked about it.

Setting aside the book he had been reading, Allen opened his arms allowing Aden to climb into his lap. Holding him close and petting his hair, he replied, "It's a long story Aden and there are many memories, both good and bad, that are attached to it."

"What kind of story?"

"It's a story full of pain, love, suffering, kindness, hatred and many other things. I was born with this arm Aden, but this isn't an ordinary arm. It's special, a gift from God himself."

Aden blinked, "Does that mean you're an angel?"

"No sweetie," Allen smiled gently, "I'm not an angel despite what your father may say. I was human once, but not an ordinary human either. I was once an Exorcist and this arm was my weapon which was powered by Innocence."

"Exorcist? Innocence?" Stroking some hair away from his son's face, Allen smiled and gently told his story to his only child; growing up with Mana, killing the only family he had left, his path as a warrior of God and the friends he made along that path, the suffering he endured and in the end how he met Sebastian. Aden appeared thoughtful before he spoke, "Do you hate your arm?"

"For a long time I did, but as I grew older I learned to grow used to it. It wasn't until I met your father than I grew to love it because it brought us together and for that I'm grateful," Allen replied honestly. Aden nodded before smiling kissing his mother's cheek and hopping off his lap to play with his toys once more.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Aden sat patiently on a bench near a crossroads, watching as a quivering human male stood before his father trading his soul for riches and success in the business industry. Sebastian stared lazily down at the human, his eyebrow lifted and his eyes showing distaste for the creature that stood in his presence despite his twisted smirk. He agreed to the arrangement but the time limit would be a year before he had to pay up which made the human pale, but he didn't protest. So this was what his father did, what demons did to survive.

When the deal was struck, Sebastian dismissed the human who all but ran away to live the rest of his doomed life. And with that, it was a total of thirty six deals today which certainly seemed like a busy day for his father. Aden hoped off the bench and hurried over, taking Sebastian's hand when it was offered.

"So we are crossroad demons?" Aden questioned.

"Deal demons… but humans began a legend that if you bury an important possession at a crossroads, a demon will come and offer you a deal. Either way, demons are using this to their advantage so I suppose it doesn't matter truthfully," Sebastian explained.

Aden nodded as they walked down a rural road somewhere in North America. His father had explained the goal of deal demons, of the need to consume the souls of their victims in order to live. Originally Sebastian would bind himself in a contract with a human whose soul he sought and serve him until their agreement was fulfilled. But times were changing and new practices were coming forth. So instead of waiting what could literally be years before consuming a soul, they could now decide when they would receive their prize.

"When will I be able to begin consuming souls?"

Sebastian glanced down at his son whose eyes were now as red as his rather than their usual gray. There was something dark and sinister about them, something that made Sebastian proud. The dark demon smirked as he replied, "Very soon my son. That is why I have taken you with me this day, to show you the way of our species. Although since you are only half, you will not need as many souls as I would, but you will crave it."

"Does mother know?" Aden inquired. Sebastian nodded, "Allen knows and has accepted that this is what we must do to survive. He is certainly more open than any Exorcist I've ever seen, but this is what makes him unique."

"As long as it does not upset mother. I do not wish that."

"Neither do I my son, neither do I."

**x-x-x-x-x**

Gazing up at the dark gray sky, Aden tilted his head as he stood upon the shores of his home. Rarely did he ever step foot off the island in his Father's small part of Hell. In fact Aden was sure he had been to the human world more times than he had ever been onto the far shores of the rest of Hell, but he didn't mind. This was his home after all and he was content there. But he did feel strange, as if he was waiting for something, something very important.

"Aden?" Allen's voice called as the former Exorcist as he walked up behind his son. His child who looked like a young boy, but his eyes told a different story. Aden was like all other demons, he aged slowly and so his physical appearance often clashed with his mannerisms. Allen wasn't disturbed by it, he saw it as his child just being more mature and gifted.

Turning to face his mother Aden questioned, "Yes mother, did you need something of me?"

"No, just wanted to know why you're standing out here by yourself. Are you waiting for your father to return?"

"No… I came to think," Aden replied. Allen cocked his head a bit, "Think about what?"

Aden didn't answer right away, chewing on his bottom lip as he pondered his reply. Allen didn't push waiting patiently for his son to speak. They were in no hurry, there was no rush and Allen wanted his child to always feel comfortable enough to talk with him. So unless it was important or concerning, the white haired teen never tried to pry into Aden's business.

Finally after several minutes Aden inquired, "Mother, how did you know you were in love with Father?"

Allen blinked thrown off by the question, but tried to reply as honestly as he could, "Well… at first he frightened me. I could sense there was something different about him, something dangerous and I didn't want to be around him. But Sebastian was persistent it seemed and he continued to visit me when he posed as my doctor. I suppose that persistence paid off because I grew to need him, to crave and want him. So when I was healed and he offered to take me away… I went with him."

"Did you love him?"

"I didn't think I was in love with him at first. All I knew at that point was that something deep inside of me wanted him, needed him like I had never needed anyone before. And the more time I spent with him, the more I realized I never wished to leave his side. That's when I think I fell in love with him," Allen stated.

Aden hummed thoughtfully before pointing out, "But he took you away, you became his slave, his pet. Didn't that bother you?"

"Aden… in many ways I'm still Sebastian's pet. Our relationship is complex… I'm many things to him; his pet, his lover, his wife and his Queen. I take on these roles when he needs me to, that's what is expected of me. And it never really bothered me for it's as I said, I needed him. He's never treated me harshly, has never raised his hand against him and for this I love him," Allen paused before questioning, "Why did you want to know this?"

"I feel… something in the air. Something is going to happen, I don't know when or where, but it'll happen and it calls to me. I thought maybe… it meant I will find someone like Father found you," Aden revealed frowning in confusion and frustration at his predicament. Youthful features soften as Allen walked over and hugged his child close stroking his inky hair. Tenderly he sighed, "You shouldn't worry yourself over it for now Aden. Whatever is meant to happen will happen, there is no use in fretting over it. And when it does happen, you'll know and be there to take part. Do not worry."

Aden nodded hugging his mother in return thanking him quietly. His parents always knew what to say, always had some sort of wisdom to pass onto him. And he was grateful for that. In many ways his parents balanced him; his Father nurtured his more mature, demonic side while his Mother cared for the childish, human side.

"Now come on, Sebastian made some pudding before he left and I think it's done chilling so lets go have a taste yeah?" Allen grinned, always happy when it came to food. Aden chuckled and nodded smiling back as he was led inside. He would worry about ominous feelings later, his mother was much more important either way.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Gray eyes stared dispassionately at the dead man at his feet, his features twisted forever in fear and horror. There was no remorse within their depths, just chilling satisfaction which was disturbing to most when you realized that those eyes belonged to a child no older than eight. But Aden couldn't care less what others may think, it was in his nature to hunt and to devour for he was the son of a demon after all. And his looks were equally deceiving, a gift from his mother. He used his youth to his advantage, his innocent eyes and shy smiles easily tricked his prey into doing his bidding never realizing the threat that was hidden beneath until it was too late.

And Aden felt no pity for these humans, foolish idiots who never listened to their animal instincts that warned them when danger was near. So it was never his fault, it was only the natural order of things; the strong preyed on the weak and devoured them despite what the pesky Shinigami and Angels thought. After all, these were the rules and teachings given to him by his father so he would follow them as was expected of him.

Soft tapping of expensive shoes drew Aden out of his ponderings, but he felt no alarm. Glancing up, he turned his head slightly to gaze over his shoulder meeting the glowing gaze of his father. Sebastian glanced at the unfortunate fool who laid before his son smirking, "You've done well. Are you content?"

"His soul was satisfactory so I am quite content," Aden replied, his mannerisms and way of speaking much more cultured than a normal child. But again, Aden was of demon blood and had already lived nearly a hundred years. To his prey he could be a sweet and innocent angel turned deadly and cold demon but to his parents he was only Aden. Nodding, Sebastian held out his hand, "Come, we must return home. Your mother is no doubt concerned for us."

"Yes," Aden sighed taking his father's hand and following him into the shadows of the alley. Mere seconds later, they stepped out of the woods surrounding their home, the smells and silence greeting them welcome. They quietly made their way into the castle and Aden was released as he took off ahead his detached features melting away into excitement. Taking pause in the doorway of their living space, Aden drank in the sight of his mother.

Allen sat comfortably on a couch book in hand, the fireplace roaring with life as it heated the room. Gray eyes so much like Aden's absorbed the words before him while his snowy hair, which now reached a little past his shoulders, was tied back with a simple black ribbon. A gentle smile graced his lips, showing how content and peaceful he was. He must have felt Aden's gaze for Allen looked up and his smile grew wider, "Ah, welcome home. I'm glad you're back, safe and sound."

"Mother!" Aden exclaimed as he hurried over and climbed into his lap, curling against his chest. This was the only time Aden truly act like was child was in the presence and privacy of his parents especially his mother. Allen was different from Sebastian, he was warmer and sometimes seemed to glow with kindness. Not to say his father was cruel or cold to him; Sebastian showed his love and devotion to his son whenever given the chance. But Allen was much more free to do it for he had once been human.

"Did you and your father have a good time above?" Allen questioned as he set aside his book and focused his full attention on his child although his eyes did wander briefly to Sebastian when he walked in. Aden nodded telling his mother of what happened and the strange things that he saw in the human world, trying his best to describe everything in detail. After all, Allen rarely went to the human world unless it was for family time and Father had explained that things had vastly changed from what Allen once knew.

Allen listened smiling gently as he indulged his son, stroking his inky black hair from his face when he moved around too quickly in his excitement. He made himself comfortable when Sebastian sat beside him, curling against the demon's side while an arm cradled his waist. It was moments like these when he was in the company of his son and lover that Allen was happiest. Gone were the remnants of his old life, of faces he no longer knew and terms that had little meaning anymore. He was no longer a part of that world and would never be again. His place was here with Sebastian and Aden, that's all that mattered to him.

"You seem content," Sebastian observed as Allen tenderly put their child to bed later that evening. Glancing up, the former exorcist tilted his head indicating he wanted the demon to elaborate, "Most humans in your place would have fought me, would have begged and pleased to be released home. They would have been driven mad by the loss of bonds with close friends and family. Yet you didn't, you let me steal you away and you allowed me to keep you here like a caged pet. You've lived beyond those you once cherished and you rarely see the trees or flowers or the sky… yet you seem happy."

"Because I am."

"Why?"

"Silly Sebastian, we've had this conversation before," Allen chuckled taking his husband's hand and leading him to their room, "I love you. I've loved you since the moment we met, I would not have left with you if I didn't. I would not have lived with you, would never been your pet or your lover or your wife if I didn't. I would not have had your child if I didn't love you Sebastian."

Sebastian watched as Allen began to undress while he continued to speak, "I sometimes miss the sky, the flowers, the trees, the warm summer breeze. Of course I miss them… but I have you and I have Aden and that's enough for me. Nothing else matters to me as long as I have you, my Black Demon King and our precious Prince of Gray. That's all I'll ever want or need."

"I see," Sebastian hummed as he pulled his small wife close, pressing their bodies together and grinning when he felt Allen shiver. Leaning down he kissed those tempting pink lips while his hands wandered the bare expanse of his back, halted by the hem of Allen's pants. Smirking wickedly against his little kitten's lips, Sebastian chuckled when Allen squeaked as his hands slipped under his pants and firmly squeezed, palming the fleshy round globes. Pulling away, he watched as Allen squirmed and panted, his face flushed while soft gray eyes glittered with lust.

"If there was such a thing as a blissful demon, then I would be as such for you and our son are my world now. And there would be nothing I would not do for either of you," Sebastian purred as he carefully placed his pet upon their bed, crawling on top of him, "Do you understand Allen?"

"Yes! Sebastian, please!"

"You beg so prettily, very well. Anything you wish I shall oblige to endeavor for you my sweet White Queen," Sebastian whispered their lips close once more while a hand teasingly move along Allen's inner thighs, "As long as you always remember who you belong to my beautiful little pet wife."

"You! You! I shall always belong to you Sebastian! My master! My lover! My husband! My Black King! I love you! Please!" Allen moaned and shuddered as the demon's fingers delivered fleeting touches and strokes. Sebastian's eyes glowed fiery red before he leaned down to claim his prize, greedily devouring him whole until black and white became gray once more.

_Once upon a time, there lived a demon king as dark and black as a raven's wing. Then one day he came upon an angel, a warrior of God as pure and white as snow. They fell in love from the moment they met and wished to never be parted. So the King of Black stole the angel away from the light and the embrace of his friends, bringing him to the Underworld where he made the angel his Queen of White. Then one day the Queen of White discovered he was pregnant with the demon's child and many moons later bore unto the world a son whom would be known as the Prince of Gray. And together they lived out their eternity in a paradise of their own making; a world of black, white and shades of gray. _

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

And that's it! Hope you liked it! I'm rather pleased with it myself, but let me know what you think! I had a faint idea of maybe giving this a sequel, might add a dash of Supernatural to it cause it's very tempting and the main male characters are hot! Aden needs a delicious boyfriend whom both Daddy Sebastian and Mommy Allen can intimidate. But I dunno, let me know what you think! Please leave a constructive and respectful review! Flames will be mocked or ignored depending on my mood. Love you all!

**~Seth**


End file.
